The present disclosure relates generally to manual tools, such as user operated spray tools, used in service shops or other facilities.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Service shops, such as paint shops or spray service shops, may employ a number of processes and spray tool operators working simultaneously to accomplish jobs for customers. In many instances, processes being done by different operators may involve levels of techniques and expertise that may only be learned through experience, but there is little operator to operator communication to pass down this valuable knowledge. The lack of communication may result in inconsistent quality, inconsistent use of raw materials, inconsistent cost per job or operator, and lost opportunities in training and improvements. In many instances, it is also difficult to communicate techniques and expertise in quantified terms during operation. Furthermore, as multiple tools (e.g., spray tools) may be used simultaneously by a number of operators, it is cumbersome and difficult to track their condition and need for service or maintenance.